


Dry Your Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has trouble explaining why he's crying, but Alexander Pierce knows the answer before he even asks the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a kinkmeme prompt. Content warnings are in the tags, folks, although nothing is particularly explicit.

“Why are you crying?” Alexander Pierce asks. He watches the muscles in the asset’s face twitch for a full minute before adding, “You may speak.”

“I had additional duties, sir,” the asset responds promptly. “After my mission.”

“Were you injured in these duties?” Pierce removes a handkerchief (part of a set that his niece gave him for his last birthday) from his pocket, and blots the tears away from the asset’s red-rimmed eyes. The matching welts on his back have already started to heal.

“I withstood the…” The next word is swallowed back, almost too late. 

“The pain?” Pierce prompts. The asset has been trained out of using words such as _pain_ and _hurt_ and _discomfort_ outside specific circumstances, although there are a few other words that he was allowed to keep.

“Yes, sir. And the… violation.” The asset is shuddering, swaying from side to side, stumbling over the reply. “You can debrief the other agents…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Pierce says softly, continuing to stroke his soldier’s face. “I trust you, and I’m proud of you. You’ve withstood a lot today, and you’re safe now. Soon, you’ll never have to think about it again.” At some point, he’ll need to have words with his agents about using the asset recreationally. More likely than not, there are only so many times the technicians can scrub the experience from his brain afterward. Thankfully, the next wipe will extinguish the flicker of recognition that Pierce’s words of praise and reassurance must have ignited. “Would you like that?”

A sniffle. A wet cough. “Yes, sir.”

“Of course you would. First, however, there’s something that I’d like you to do for me.” Pierce sets aside the handkerchief, and motions for the asset to kneel.


End file.
